<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Just Want Your Heart by x_endmii_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562922">I'd Just Want Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x'>x_endmii_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie apocalypse story with a small twist. Read if you want to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Just Want Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Food."</p>
<p>It was the only thought running through a boy's head as he limped through the mysterious woodlands. It was silent, except for the occasional sound of wind rustling leaves. If this were any other day, the silence would be calming, but now, the silence was a source of fear to most humans. The silence had broken by the blonde-haired boy's stomach rumbling softly. He needed to find something, anything to eat. He hadn't eaten in nearly three days. He didn't exactly know how many days he had gone without anything to quench his hunger. All that mattered to him now was that he was hungry and that he wanted food. The blonde groaned quietly, continuing his long trek through the undergrowth. Eventually, a soft rustling came from a nearby bush, and it certainly wasn't caused by the wind, which had stalled for the moment. The boy's head perked up at the noise.</p>
<p>"Food." his mind repeated as he started to make his way to the faintly swishing bush. "Food." his mind restated once again. Thankfully, a thin, brown-haired girl stood by the shrub. "Food." his mind now chanted endlessly. He lunged at the girl, pinning her to the dusty ground. The twigs beneath them snapped, and the boy struggled to keep the girl underneath him. It had been so long since he had eaten the soft flesh of a human; he was not letting her get away. Most of the time, he'd eat small mammals such as squirrels or mice to stop his seemingly everlasting hunger, but now he could eat a human, like the rest of his kind, would do. </p>
<p>The girl screamed and reached for the gun in her pocket. The blonde growled and grabbed her hand, pinning it next to her head. The girl's light brown eyes shone with fear as the boy’s jaws opened, and he readied to bite her. This human was so stupid. Traveling without other humans during these times would mean almost certain death. It just meant more food for him. He quickly bit the girl’s neck, digging his teeth into her flesh. The girl screamed, pain filling the girl’s scream, but the boy continued digging his fangs more profoundly into the soft muscle. The boy pulled his head back, a chunk of the girl's neck tearing out. The girl continued to scream noisily. The blonde rolled his single eye, clasping his hand over the girl’s mouth before digging his teeth into her shoulder. He nearly forgot how great humans tasted. The taste of flesh had coated his entire mouth, and now he only craved more. The blonde viciously bit more and more flesh out until a soft snap of a twig was audible. The blonde shot up, glancing around. The boy froze when a tall and thin, dark-skinned boy with short, black hair stepped out of a bush, holding up a gun. At first, the tall boy looked furious, and the blonde thought that this would be where he would get shot, but then, an unreadable emotion passed over the dark-skinned boy’s face. The boy shakily put the gun down. </p>
<p>"No.." he heard the taller say in a hushed voice. One part of the blonde's head was still screaming at him to bite this boy, but another voice cried something along the lines of "Don't." and "Too important.". The blonde was about to lunge at the other boy, but then he heard one word, the one word that completely stopped him. "W-Will?". The boy completely froze. Why did that strange word sound so familiar? The boy thought for a couple of moments. It was getting increasingly hard to ponder with one side of his head screaming at him to kill the boy. But then it hit him. </p>
<p>His name was Will. </p>
<p>Will? What a strange-sounding name. He didn’t remember ever having that word used to reference him. Well, he didn’t have anything else to call himself. Will, it is. He snapped back into reality and saw the black-haired boy standing in front of him. Will flinched back, confused about why this human was getting so close to him. He finally made eye-contact with the other boy. The other boy's eyes were almost purely black, but something about his eyes made the other boy seem calming and soothing. The black-haired boy hesitantly grabbed Will's face and traced the scar covering his left eye. </p>
<p>"What happened?" the boy murmured. Will wanted to bite him for touching that scar. This human should be just food to him, right? That scar had been there since he woke up. Will wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth to talk, all that came out were a few quiet squeaks. The darker-skinned boy's gaze shifted to show confusion. "Hold on, why aren't you attacking me? Do you remember? I thought they said zombies don't keep most of their memories.." the boy said. How did this boy know his name? He didn't know who this boy was. Will clutched his head. Too many thoughts. It was all too much. Will was snapped out of his thoughts when the other boy suddenly said, "Shit. We need to go.". The blonde was about to interject, but the other quickly grabbed his hand and rushed through the woodlands. Why was he letting this boy take him? It was just that there was something about this particular human that was just so calming. He couldn’t quite figure out why, though. The two eventually stopped in a nearby city. The buildings towered over them, and the grey sky was now visible above them. It had been quite a while since Will had seen the sky. How long had he been in that forest? A week, maybe? The dark-eyed boy slowly pulled out a gun, causing Will to release the other boy's hand and jump back. Was this where he would die? Will made a small noise of confusion as the boy continued moving forward. Wasn’t he going to shoot him? Will would've stayed there, but that voice in his head kept on repeating one word.</p>
<p> "Follow." </p>
<p>The blonde hesitated for a few moments, weighing out his options before starting to limp after the other boy silently. All of a sudden, though, a gunshot rang through the air. The voice in his head seemed to silence itself in sync with the shot. Will looked up to see a zombie standing a few yards away from the boy. A few moments later, the zombie collapsed into a pool of its blood. Almost instantaneously, more zombies were alerted to their presence by the single gunshot. Multiple gunshots rang through the air as the black-haired boy fired the gun at the wave of zombies approaching the two. Will stumbled backward, not knowing where to go or what to do. Should he help? The other boy seemed to have the situation under control. Nearly all the zombies had been shot and killed. But something went wrong when the dark-eyed boy started stumbling backward, fidgeting with the gun in his hand. </p>
<p>"Shit-" he heard the other boy say quietly. Will stared at the other, confusion beginning to spark in his gaze. The blonde’s gaze was then drawn to something different, though. A zombie crept up behind the other boy, its jaws beginning to open as it got closer and closer to the boy. Will tried saying something, anything, to warn him, but nothing came out. </p>
<p>"Protect." </p>
<p>The one word ran through his head endlessly as Will snarled, lunging at the other zombie. The blonde proceeded to dig his teeth into the other zombie's neck, ripping out chunks of the zombie's neck and shoulders. “Protect.”. The zombie fell limp below him, but the blonde continued attacking the zombie. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. It was only when someone grabbed his shoulders that he finally stopped. He spun around, ready to attack whoever touched him. His eyes widened as he realized it was the black-haired boy. Was he about to attack the boy he was trying to protect? Will stared at the other boy, who looked utterly shocked. The blonde felt guilt rising in his chest. Why was he looking at him like that? He was just protecting him! The dark-skinned boy quickly shook his head before grabbing his hand and running off to a nearby building. The building looked like it could collapse at any minute. Dust and dirt littered the atmosphere. The building was dark, and the place had many corpses within its walls. Some were human corpses, while some were zombies. A chill crawled up Will’s spine as he looked at the bodies. </p>
<p>"We can stay here for the night." the other boy said. The dark-eyed boy sat, his back against the rusted wall. Will hesitated for a couple of moments, not knowing where to sit. The other seemed to sense his confusion and patted the spot beside him. The blonde silently sat down next to the boy. It was silent for a few moments before the other spoke. “Do you remember me?” he murmured, his voice barely a whisper. Will blinked before shaking his head. “Oh.” the dark-eyed boy said, disappointment clear in his voice. The blonde put his arm around the other’s shoulders, which he hoped was a comforting gesture for humans. It was since the other seemed to relax into the embrace. “Alec.” the other said. Will looked at the other with confusion filling his gaze. The other noticed his confusion. “My name. My name is Alec,” he said. Alec? What a weird name. Who even names people these days? “G’night, Will.” Alec murmured. Will turned to stare at Alec.</p>
<p>	This situation could be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a nice day! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>